What if Taylor Family
by jboy44
Summary: when all know when Seth was pulled in by the space pirates Max tried to reach him, what if Max did get a hold of Seth? and what if Zoe tried to get a hold of max and made it? now pulled in and sent out at some Random time, while everyone was panicking about what happened to Max and Zoe, the two roll right up Full grown with there kids in Tow.
1. Chapter 1

Inside the backlander as Seth Fell through the portal Max Reached out and managed to grab his leg.

Everyone's eyes widen as the portal now sucked in Max making Zoe scream and jump grabbing Max's legs.

the everyone watching time seemed to slow down as they formed a human chain and Rex reached to grab Zoe's leg but it slipped out of his hand.

Rex's eyes widen as his teared up his best friends where now completely in the portal and it closed they where gone to who knows when or were. He fell down to his knees crying.

On the other side of the portal While Seth was being taken away by Aliens Max and Zoe where hugging out of fear they didn't have chomp or pairs with them so they had no defense.

The large red one called out, "foolscap what should we do with the two kids?"

The blue one with the big nose named foolscap then said, "I don't know Gavro." He rubbed his beard and said, "Let's just get them out in one random place and time no one will miss them!"

In a moment the two kids screamed as the floor opened up below them making them fall in a moment Max land in an ally landing right on his left knee as he scream in pain.

He then noticed Zoe falling a little faster so he got up and limped to catch her only to be knocked to the ground when She land on him, right on his left knee making him scream in pain again.

Zoe gasped and hugged Max , She then sadly and fearfully said, "I'm so sorry Max!"

Max cried as he hugged her they where alone in some unknown place in time all they had now was each other.

The two scared kids remained locked in that hug crying for what seemed like an eternality.

elsewhere in another time and place in front of the Taylor house the group was arguing.

Aki growled as she glared at Doctors, Cretacia and Ancient! " THIS IS THE TWO OF YOU'S FAULT!"

the two gasped and Cretacia put her hands on her hips, "And how is it our fault?"

Doctor Drake then spoke up coldly, "you brought your baby with your through time to have it next to dinosaurs. You hadn't done that you never would have lost Rex, you never would have become perfect strangers to your own son, this whole dinosaur mess never would have happened. If no dinosaurs my daughter and the Taylor's son would still be save at home and your son would be able to call you parents!"

the two future Adults looked to Rex who sadly hung his head and nodded in agreement with Doctor Drake as he said, "he makes a point!" he then walked backed to Doctor Owen as the two cried.

Doctor Owen adjusted his glasses, "they act like they care but their actions say other wise a simple explanation is you form the future simple work under a slightly different idea of right and wrong."

The two future Doctor's gasped and looked around at the others form the future Laura was crying " Max and Zoe still have to Stones we can't go home with out them! I'll never see my mommy and daddy again!" she said sadly crying.

The doctors looked in at the girls clear emotional pain having trouble understanding how much pain someone could be in when they weren't physically injured then they looked to there own son who was tearing up.

Doctor Ancient teared up as he spoke up and said, "No I think the reason this happened is we sadly start to lose the knowledge on how to parent."

Reese then crossed her arms and adjusted her classes and spoke up, "I would say take the lost knowledge back to the future so this doesn't happen again but can't even do that now can you?" she sound cold.

That is when a Black Van start to come down the road to them.

They were to distracted form their Arguing to notice it. Inside the Van a ten year old girl with purple eyes and brown hair done up in pig tails with yellow ribbons dressed in a red long sleeve dress with the sleeves rolled up a little and orange line at the button, orange knee high socks and brown shoes looked out the window at what was clearly baby dinosaurs.

she looked next to her at a pink haired boy, "Zack looky!" she said happily.

The Boy looked twelve he had green eyes, a green shirt with a yellow vest over it, black pants and shoes, with a orange belt, his eyes widen at the dinosaurs, "Marcy is that what I think?" Both kids then looked to the front seat to there parents.

The Father who was driving had brown hair and purple eyes, a red button up shirt black jacket pants and cowboy boats, an orange band cowboy hat, and an orange crystal necklace.

He pulled out the dino holder and grabbed a red cane with a triceratops head covered into the handle. He smiled as he said, "Why are you shocked we told you all those stories were true."

next to him there Mother long flowing pink hair orange eyes, a pair of green framed glasses on her faced, dressed in black tank top green vest, yellow pants, green boats and having a green version of her husband's necklace.

she smiled and grabbed her own Dinoholder and smiled and said, "yes now come on kids time to meet your grandparents but remember it's probably only been a few hours for them sense me and your dad where about your age." She then happily looked to her husband and asked, "need hand up Max?"

Max smiled as he opened the door and up and out of his seat with the help of his cane and he said, "thanks Zoe but I found my cane this time!"

Zoe rolled her eyes ad she adjusted her glasses and opened her door and said, "you know you won't need the think if you just got your knee fixed."

Max then looked to his wife and lovingly said, "dear no one is cutting me open!" and to that his wife rolled her eyes at him.

Marcy was next to jump out while a still stunned Zack got out next they all meet in front of the side facing the house.

They waited a moment before Zoe yelled out, "YO! MOM! DAD! SISTER DEAR! TURN AROUND!" she sound mad and annoyed, and that's when the group turned to see two adults holding the Dino holders that belong to Max and Zoe and two kids.

They all froze as it slowly came together and Rex cried happily, "Max Zoe!"

Ursula was in tears, "That little brat got married before me!"

Reese adjusted her glasses as they slipped as she asked, "Does this make me the little sister now?" was all she could ask.

Spike looked to the side of Max and Zoe at two kids and asked his wife, "Dear do you see what I see?"

In a moment his wife grabbed both of Rex's biological parents by the shirts and yelled, "SO YOU CAUSED SEEING MY BABY BOY GROW UP AND WATCHING MY GRAND BABIES GROW UP!" She was shaking the two of them violently, it almost looked like she was on fire.

Max and Zoe hand the Dinoholders to there Kids as they all start to walk over.

Mrs. Drake held her husband and cried as she Saw her baby girl who was literal a little girl only a few hours ago now a grown women with family of her own.

In a few moments the Drakes heard the words they where not ready to hear today when Marcy Ran up and hugged them and happily said, "Grandma grandpa! I'm Marcy your granddaughter!"

Doctor and 's eyes bugged form Shock.

Laura blinked in confusion and muttered to herself, "Gram gram Marcy?"

Rod blinked and thought of Max and Zoe then him and his sister then he looked to the Taylors and he said to himself, "How did I miss that?"

In a moment Aki ran over to her now full grown son and looked at him noticing the cane and the limp and she gasped but Max put a hand on her shoulder, "My I just land on my knee when I fell!"

Zoe was tearing up, "And then I land on it too!" she sound sad and Max sighed and said, "Tear you didn't land on me I caught you there's a big different!" a moment later Max pulled Zoe into a hug and gave her a kiss and Zoe smiled and returned it.

All Zack did was go "yuck!" Marcy then hopped over to him, "Big brother that's not yucky mommies and daddies are suppose to love eachother."

Most of the adults were still in shock and Spike just fell over at this point.

Rex looked between Max and Zoe's kids, then to his now adult best friends and then to his birth parents. When he looked at his birth parents he just saw strangers, with made him sadly say, "Looks like I'm the only one with family issues."

Max and Zoe broke there kiss and Spoke up, "Mom dad I know this is Really a shock to your system after all it's been years for me and Zoe but what a day at most for you? I know you probably weren't ready to be grandparents but meet Zack and Marcy Taylor."

The Two kicks got together with there parents Marcy was how holding Chomp in a hug and said, "I call dips on daddy's dinosaur! You get mommy's Zack!"

pairs then moved over to Zack looking at him puzzled.

Chomp just looked up between Marcy and Max.

to be continued. 


	2. time napped!

In the Taylor house the adults where talking.

Max was sitting down on the couch Next to Zoe who was showing her parents pictures of there kids sense they missed out on it.

Max looked around the place it seemed so alien to him now, but he looked over to her holding it in but clearly sad mother it wasn't but at most an hour for her.

He then looked to his father, who was in the same state, but he was looking at something and Max turned to see it a picture of them form what form his perspective was last week.

Max sighed as he adjusted his hat and muttered to him, " So many years lost! And parents forced to be empty nesters before they where ready, what a fine mess the future assholes got everyone into!" he then stared at Rex's parents with more hate then one would think was humanly possible.

Meanwhile outside.

Marcy was happily chasing after Chomp giggling.

Zack was sitting on the ground petting pairs.

While Rex watched the pair in confusion. He looked to Marcy who despite having Max's hair looked a lot like a younger Zoe, yet acted like Max. Zack despite having his mother's pink hair looked like a younger max but act like Zoe.

The kid forms the future held his head and said, "So weird!?"

Zack then looked to him, "What us? The fact that to you our parents where kids yesterday? The dinosaurs? The fact you're a baby who got lost because your parents made a time machine to take you as a baby to be around real life dinosaurs? The fact said parents didn't realize what they did was wrong? Of the fact they thought you would just move back with them and all would be fine despite the fact they are complete strangers to you?"

Rex's jaw dropped as he stared at Zack. Pairs looked up at Zack in shock and made some animal sounds, that could almost be heard as " oh snap"

Zack petted the dinosaur and said, "I know I know, to much, but it had to be said, just maybe not all at once!"

In a moment a light covered the Taylor house as Marcy turned to panic and banged on the light with seemed to be a force field and said, "Mommy daddy!" in a moment she fell over as the house vanished making the girl cry.

Rex growled as something peeped in his pocket and he pulled out," they are fine! My parents gave me this is a tracker it peeps telling me when and were they are. Looks like they got time napped.. Can't believe I just said that! Because the date is ancient roman"

In a moment he noticed he was being pushed into the Backlander by Marcy who was dragging everyone else in as well as she said, "Then we use our time machine to get them back!"

Ursula looked up at the little girl dragging her and said, " how are you this strong!"

Marcy then looked at her and yelled out, "SHUT IT OLD LADY THIS NO TIME FOR OLD TIMER WITTY COMEBACKS!"

Ursula then jumped up and yelled out, "I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!"

Marcy then said, "Please it was the Edo period when you where young!"

Ursula growled out, "Little brat!"

Marcy then crossed her arms and said, "Fossil lady!" She said sounding as sassy as she could.

Ursula growled and said, "Shrimp toast!"

Marcy then yelled back, "You're so old you know the dinosaurs as a kid!"

Ursula's jaw dropped as she tried to think of another insult but Marcy started rapid firing. "Old hag! Old nag! Dino-lady! Cavegirl! Mesoarchean Eon girl!" it was like her words where arrows that hit the girl haired women directly each time making her fall over and fainted.

Meanwhile in the Taylor hous.

Max was standing with Zoe behind him while Zoe's eyes widen as she said, "Honey I feel so proud of marcy for some reason!"

Max looked back before turning to see his Dad being knocked down by an armored Torvosaurus and a red skinned alien. In a moment he throw his Cane making himself fall.

But the cane hit the dinosaur making it's armor brake then the Cane bounced off the armor hit a wall then bounced off it again and hit the dinosaur in the head making it turn into a card.

The alien named Gavro picked up the card and said, "Well that was awesome! Improbable but Awesome."

Spike who was knocked down and in his wife arms looked to a Smug Max, "Don't be full of yourself son!"

Max then point to his cane with after the second hit bounced and landed only a few inches away form him to the point he grabbed it and get up as he said, "It's not being full of yourself when it's skill Dad!"

Gavro then point to Rex's parents and said, "Anyway now that the hellos are done the boss needs those two egg heads to fix something wrong with some part of the ship sorry I forget with part!"

then said, "there are easier ways to ask for help then abduction!?" she said angry.

Zoe then looked to her mom, "Mom he's an alien it's what they do!"

Gavro nodded and said, "yep!"

Somewhen else.

Marcy was kicking Johnathan as she said, "why doesn't Robot know how to drive?" She said point out at dinosaurs, "Dinosaurs weren't around in Ancient roman times!" she yelled in rage.

Johnathan ran some scans not paying the kicking any mind as he said, "correct, it appears the Backlander's time travel controls were made extra sensitive, it'll take a moment to fix."

Marcy then notice something and looked to the stone driver that held the stones and yelled in rage when she saw the Alpha gang's stones were gone so she grabbed Chomps stone and said, "come Chomp we have idiots to shock!"

Rod and Laura watched eyes widen as the whispered, "yep that's grandma Marcy as a kid."

Marcy was then pulling her brother out with the grass stone.

outside the Alpha gang dinosaurs where Adults chasing other dinosaurs as Doctor Z yelled out, "I Want them in my army!"

Moments later the metal wing dinosaurs hit the alpha gang dinosaurs turning them in to cards as they notice Chomp and Marcy dinoslashed lighting strike making Chomp shoot a lighting bolt that hit the Alpha Gang!

Zack picked up the dinosaur cards while Pairs pushed the know fried and knocked out Alpha gang back on the time machine.

Marcy then said, "be stupid on your own time! And until we have our mommy and daddy back you on our time!"

once back inside Marcy took the stones form the Alpha Scanners and put them all back in the stone chamber and closed the lit, then she looked to Johnathan and asked, "Robot fix time machine?"

Johnathan nodded and took off.

Reese adjusted her glasses as she looked to Marcy and said, "That is my sister's baby girl all right!" She said stunned.

While flying they noticed what appeared to be a white glowing Bird that spoke, "Sorry this had to happen little ones but time is short, ironic as your in a time machine. Do not let the space pirates get ahold of the cosmos stones!"

they then arrived in ancient Roman.

Marcy then looked to Rex and said "you got tracker?" Rex held it up and gave a scared nod as Marcy throw him the wind stone and said, "then get dinosaur and come on! We are finding our parents and grand parents and going home!"

Rex looked to Zack and asked, "Who do you live with her?"

Zack laughed and said, "she likes me because I'm her big brother, it's idiots she hates."

then they went outside to See the city of ancient Roman and Marcy had taken the time tracking device as she said, "I'm leading! I know trust brainless future people!"

Rex was about to say something but then he remembered how he end up in the past and all the other people of his home year he knew and couldn't argue against the people of the future being idiots so he hung his head in shame and sighed. "She makes a point! And people say the present is the age of smart device and dumb people!"

Zack was holding back a laugh but stopped when they spotted Gavro and a dinosaur in armor, and Marcy said, "why dinosaur also a knight?"

To be continued. 


	3. Ancient Roman holiday!

Marcy dino slashed out chomp and slashed lighting strike only for the attack to bounce off the torvosaurus's armor as the enemy dinosaur spat magma at Chomp hitting Chomp and making him yell in pain.

Marcy screamed in horror before She spotted Pairs and turned to see Zack dino slashing natures blessing making Pairs heal chomp as both Taylor kids looked to Rex and yelled out," YOU JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND? OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP FUTURE BOY!?"

Rex then pulled out Ace's card and dino slashed it and said, "Right blow them away Ace dino slash!"

Ace then appeared out and Gavro then said, "Look me just want the cosmos stone this girl is carrying!" he then held out a picture of some girl form this time and said, "Me just want stone."

Rex then held out a card and looked to Marcy , "We'll need to do a fusion move! Get thunder bazooka and I'll get cyclone!" Marcy held out the move as Rex said, "We slash on in three two one!" both kids then slashed there moves making there dinosaurs join paws and spin around like a wind and lighting covered drill through the alien dinosaur as they said, "Dino slash thunder storm bazooka!"

When the attack hit the Armored dinosaur the Dinosaur's armor broke and Gavro gasped, "you broke my special armor!" he sound shocked and That's When Zack Dino slashed big foot assault.

Moment later one big Foot dinosaur foot stepped on the enemy dinosaur making it become a card.

Gavro rubbed head, "Why do humans say hi by fighting? But you good! Now me have to go find girl with the stone now!" he then flow off.

That is when the Kids pulled there dinosaurs back into card mode before making them in to babies where they spotted a girl being chased by Romain soldiers.

Zack point at the girl in shock, "Wait that's the girl in the picture the alien wants something she has, maybe we can get it and trade it for our parents and grandparents!" he said being the voice of reason.

That is when they noticed chomp was chasing after the girl Making Marcy run behind the dinosaur and soldiers yelling, "Chomp come back here! Heel heel! Bad dinosaur! Bad!"

Zack sighed as he ran off after his little sister, with pairs behind him.

Rex then shrugged and chased after Zack with Ace behind him as he said, "The worst part is the Alpha gang is probably just messing around looking for pizza or something stupid!" he sound annoyed.

Meanwhile on board the Backlander.

Doctor z was watching the battle on loop as he rubbed his chin and said, "dinosaur armor why didn't I think of that! Rod Laura come help grandpa! We got an upgrade to make!"

The old doctor then ran off like a happy child with his grand children following to help him.

Reese adjusted her glasses and looked to the Robot Johnathan and said, "Why am I even here? And wasn't there a robot maid?"

Doctor z then call out, "Helga is in repairs, her legs joins snapped, so I'm going to ask to go outside and pick up the alien dinosaur card the kids left behind! We are cloaked so be fast because to the people around us it'll look like a woman appeared out of nowhere! That'll start a witch hunt!"

Reese's eyes widen as she point to Johnathan and asked, "Why can't the robot butler do it?" she said clearly scared.

Johnathan then said, "I will not follow any order of Doctor Z my program was adjusted for that, if he wants it I can't do it!" he was emotionless as he said that.

Reese then sighed and went out to get the dino card and said, "for study to improve our odds of getting our families back! For our families!" she repeated to herself as she quickly ran out got it and ran back screaming into the invisible time machine.

Once back she panted and took a moment to calm down before going to give the card to Doctor z.

Doctor z then put it in a scanner and smiled as the results came in, "What's this they fused a crystal into the cards. Hooking the same crystal into our alpha scanners and dinoholders should work. Only problem is while your dino holder design is genius it lacks any port that could be used for hook up!"

Reese nodded along as she rubbed her chin, "So we need to make new card activators for the Rex and… My niece and nephew… that feels so weird to say!" she sound dumb founded.

Doctor z nodded and said, " yes how do you think I feel about it, I mean your niece is my daughter in law's grandmother as a kid!"

Reese blinked in shock for a moment before she looked to Rod and saw a younger Max for a moment, she then looked to Laura and saw a younger version of Zoe for a moment before she face palmed and said, "How did I miss that?"

Doctor z coughed and said, "Now my dear in law possible double in law depending on you and Zander's future choices how about we put a side the family tree mapping and work on the new dino control device and the armor plug ins. Reese Laura you on the new things for the others, Rod your with me on making the Armor plug ins I think element boosters would be a good name!"

they all nodded and broke apart in the lab

Elsewhere In the streets of Roman.

Zack finally yelled out, "JUST TURN CHOMP BACK!"

Marcy face palmed, "right!" she then hit a button on the dino holder making chomp become a card she then slashed as the solider got the girl in a corner, and in a moment a full grown chomp roared to life behind the soldiers making them run and the girl scream.

Zack face palmed and said, "I mean to a card! But that works too!"

the girl screamed as Chomp nuzzled at her hand bag.

Marcy then yelled up and smacked Chomp on the nose with a piece of paper," Bad dinosaur your scaring the news lady, she's been through enough!"

That is when the girl with moved her blonde hair out of her blue eyes to try and see if they where playing a trick on her but there was a child yelling at what to her was a dragon and it was listening.

That is when a boy with strange Pink hair offered her a hand up, "Look sorry for the scare I'm Zack, the Girl is my sister Marcy and the guy is Rex, your name?"

She took the hand and nervously said "Sophia!"

Rex then crossed his arms and said, "Well nice to meet you Sophia we're sorry for the scare but our parents were kidnapped and the kidnappers are after the stone with I'm guessing is in your bag!"

She then opened it to reveal a yellow stone and said, "why yes this stone holds great magical power I was trying to get it to my brother Spartacus so he could brake himself and the other Gladiators out of slavery"

Marcy blinked as she turned chomp into a card and said, "Just fast balling through this aren't you lady?" Sophia looked confused by the saying of who she though was a witch was using.

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "That saying hasn't been invented yet sis! Look you've seen Chomp and me and Rex can also call and control dinosaurs!" Sophia looked scared for a moment shaking.

that is when Zack said, "So how about this We help boost your brother out of slavery and you give us the stone as payment so we can trade it for our parents, That way everyone gets what they want?"

Sophia's shaking stopped as she looked stunned and thought about it as she said, "I'll accept!" she sound stunned like she couldn't believe she won big!"

That is when the ground start shaking as they turned to see an armored Shunosaurus and a blue alien with a long nose flying above it and he spoke, "Name's foolscap and while that was a clever plan there will be no need to trade if I take the stone myself to get a bonus form the boss man!"

The three kids summoned out there Dinosaurs ready to fight.

Elsewhere Ursula Red and Zander were in a cell.

Ursula looked around as she pulled out her alpha scanner and said, "Stupid Romain army locking us up, Well Show them what you got Terry Alpha Slash!" in a moment the Cell was shattered as Terry appeared in it and broke down the gate yelling as guards.

Zander then called out Spinny and Ed called out Tank and as the three Dinosaurs smashed around in the cells gats to them where being broken.

That is when a man in Gladiator gear came out and looked at what to him had to be three wizards, "Thank you! I can return to my sister Sophia now!" he then ran off like many other of the jailed and enslaved people!

Meanwhile on the island ship, in the Spike and Aki's house.

Zoe was sitting down on the couch, "I got the strangest feeling the old lady just did something useful for once!"

Max nodded and said, "I got the alpha gang did something right chills myself dear!" he then held his wife close.

to be continued. 


	4. All roads lead away form Rome!

Marcy had Chomp use lighting strike to hit the Shunosaurus with cracked the armor and she smiled doing a sassy finger wave at Foolcap, "Don't' be blue because lighting beats water!"

Zack Dino slashed Metal wing and said, "Metal Wing!" the fliers then crashed into the Armor braking it.

Foolscap put a card to his activator and said, "Aqua vortex!" in a moment a spinning funnel of water picked up Ace and throw him. Foolscap laughed before he heard, "Lighting axe Dino slash!"

He then turned to see Chomp with an axe made of lighting between his horns slashing the Shunosaurus making it become a card.

Foolscap then flow off shaking his fist, "you only one because you had an elemental advantage to work around my armor brats!" he sound Angry.

Sophia was about to comment when she heard soldiers and saw Freed Slaves one of with she called out to , "Brother!" that is when she noticed Terry with the Slaves with Ursula riding on it's back with the rest of the Alpha gang.

Marcy blinked and said, "Well All be She who was born in the Mesoarchean Eon did something useful for once!"

There was then an angry yell of " YOU ARE WORST THEN YOUR MOTHER! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT DO YOU DO FOR FUN READ THE DICTIONARY?"

Marcy smirked and stuck up two fingers to make a v and said, "Vs for victory fossil lady!" she sound so happy.

Rex blinked and Turned to Sophia and said, "look those three we're allies of ours they set your brother free so looks like the dinosaurs set your brother free you give us the stone to trade for our parents deal is now complete on our end!"

Sophia blinked as she hand them the bag and said, "right my family will keep there word thank you! But do not touch the stone with your bare hand." She said with a smile.

Rex then happily smiled as he took it and ran off with Zack and Marcy.

Five second later an Armored Yangshuanosaurus charged in grabbing pairs in it's mouth setting her on fire as it charged into ace using pairs as a ram making both turn into a card.

They then turned to see a lady space pirate in the air and she said, "I'm sheer I'm here for the stone brats!"

Zack took the bag form Rex and yelled out, "Give us back our parents and we'll just hand it over! That's the whole reason new even want the darn thing! He yelled out sounding kind of pissed off.

Sheer rubbed her chin and though for a moment., "One stone, one hostage so name a parent and I'll let you have that one back!" she said waving for him to throw it to her.

The kids all yelled out, "WHAT KIND OF SICK CHOSE IS THAT!?"

In a moment Chomp sniffed the stone back before using his peak to knock it out of Zacks hand and eat it making Chomp glow.

In a moment Chomp charged leaving a lighting trail right into the space pirates dinosaur smashing the armor and turning it into a card making sheer's eyes widen.

Marcy's jaw dropped, "… so that's what it do.. turbo charge.. Awesome." She said wide eyed and stunned.

But sadly at that moment what looked like Majungasaurus in Armor charged in and headbutted Chomp in the side knocking him down and making him spit up the stone and as the stone fly through the air, Foolscap grabbed it.

Foolscap smiled as he yelled the yellow cosmos stone, "doesn't matter if you win the fight I win the war!" he said happily as he flow off, he then put a card on his activator.

In a moment The dinosaur charged vanishing in a burst of wind and pummeled Chomp rapidly for all sides till he was a card now there was an armored enemy dinosaur roaring as the kids who where pinned unable to reach there dinosaurs.

Marcy's eyes widen as she paled and noticed Sophia had left long ago and said, "why do our parents only pack one dinosaur? It seems a little stupid!"

five seconds later and Element booster armored Terry knocked back the spectral armored dinosaur as Reese walked up holding an Alpha scanner with the booster plugged in, "Stay away form the future boy, my niece and my nephew! Volcano burst Alpha slash!"

In a moment Terry spat fire at the enemy as a pillar of fire burst out form below the enemy dinosaur making it's armor shattered as the flames stopped.

Reese smirked happily as she adjusted her glasses and smiled at the kid's shocked, "Me and doctor z reverse engineered the alien tech meet the element boosters now then were was I? right saving the day!"

Reese pulled out a card and slashed it, "Let's go ultimate fire Alpha slash!"

In a moment a tunnel of fire shoot around the enemy and as Terry charged through it he gathered fire and speed till it looked more like a giant fireball then a T-rex where he smashed right into the alien controlled dinosaur making it turn into a card upon impact.

Terry then roared in victory before Reese turned him into a card and smiled, "For once I'm the one who used a dinosaur to save my family's backsides! This feels so good!"

In a moment Rex's tracker thing went off and he said, "Looks like the aliens and our parents have moved to a new time!"

At that point the time machine became visible in the sky and beamed them up.

Marcy crossed her arms and said, "EVERYONE GRAB A SECONED DINOSAUR CARD THIS TIME!" she sounded ticked and looked it too.

Zack crossed his arms as he was hovering in the air up to the time machine, "Big time! Also we want the power up!"

Reese was holding her glasses on scared of them falling off as she said, "that's half of why it took so long to finish there is no port for them to plug into the dino holder had to make a new card activator system for us, I call them Dino bracers. They hook on to your wrist so they are hands free."

Rex clapped and said, "Ok then!" he rolled his eyes and added, "I just want to go home, and I mean home home, not the future!" he sound so sad.

Once on board they began changing over to the dino bracers and load there stones into the machine so the time machine.

once they took off the white energy being that appeared before came out warning them about not letting all seven cosmos stones meet.

Marcy then slammed her fist into her palm and said, "Ok then we gather four so we can trade that for our parents, then we get a fifth one and smash the fifth so they can't be together. Or something like that!"

The white energy being seemed to move it's head to look at her like how was the youngest child the only one with common sense.

Then they came out in another time.

Meanwhile on the alien ship.

while Foolscap was handing over the yellow cosmos stone to Specter he smiled and said, "Like taking candy for a baby, but it took so long to get as I washed it, a dinosaur eat it and spat it up couldn't give it to you like that boss man!"

Specter looked at it then to Foolscap and rubbed the mustache part of his beard, "yes why thank you for being thoughtful enough to take the moment."

Elsewhere in the ship.

Max and Zoe where in a corner looking at the other parents freaking out.

Max held his cane and adjusted his hat, "ok we just need one brake to escape!" he said happily.

Zoe nodded and crossed her arms, " yeah our parents aren't good under pressure."

Max looked at her funny " Zoe we were kids on the street who couldn't get any help because we were not yet born, if we can make it through those years till we were old enough to use our knowledge of the future to make a killing on the stock market we can make it through anything."

Zoe nodded along and said, "yeah our dads are use to dinosaur stuff, our moms are made at our dads for keeping secrets and both are Shocked and saddened that they missed both of our lives and the early years of there grandkids, and the fact they are way to young to have grandkids that age, and I'm pretty sure me and my mom are the same age, and you're a year older then your mom right now."

Max nodded and adjusted his hat with one hand as he said, " yeah and the ones responsible for it all are just fine as they don't work under the same definition of good, evil and weird that we do, as they are form the future." He sound so sick of all this.

Zoe nodded along and sighed, "Agreed fun when you're a kid just plain weird and horrifying when you're the parents worried about your kids." She sound sad.

Max pulled her in to a hug and looked to his trying to remain calm parents and said, "I don't know how you did it dad. But Right now I need to worry about my family first." He sounded sad as he gave his wife a kiss on the head.

To be continued.


	5. Dinossaurs of the Caribbean!

In a moment the time machine appeared in a new place in space and time and Johnathan said, "We are in the 1700 Caribbean!"

Zack crossed his arms and sarcastically ,"Great more pirates. If we meet black beard pair is sitting on his crew!"

That is when Marcy grab hers her brother and Rex's sons and pulled them along, "Come on we get magic stone to get parents and grand parents back! She said once more taking charge.

Moments later they say a boy and his father running form Both the military and pirates.

One of the pirates yelled out, "GIVE US THE MAP FOR CAPTAIN BLACK BEARD!"

Zack face palmed, "I just had to jinx us!"

Marcy then held up her hand and said, "let's stop and think last time we saw someone running they held the key to finding the stone!" she said pointing out the fact of the matter!

Moments later Gavro showed up using two armored dinosaurs one a diceratops and the other an Edmontonia and Marcy point at the space pirate saying, "Give me map to the stone!"

Rex sighed as he slashed Ace and said, "Ace blow them away dino slash!" At that moment Marcy and Zack called out Pairs and Chomp!

All three then called out element boosters making the three charge out into battle at against the armored dinosaurs making the pirates and military run as the boy and there father hid.

Five seconds later Pairs sat on a small group of pirates and Zack crossed his arm, "I am a man of my word!" He then slashed big foot assault.

In a moment the Enemy two horned dinosaur was stepped on by a summon dinosaur making it's armor shattered as the summon dinosaur vanished.

Rex then dino slashed Cyclone knocking the dearmored dinosaur in to the air where Marcy slashed "ACT missile!"

A missile then hit the dinosaur as it fell making it become a card.

At that point the second armored dinosaur summoned a large boulder and throw it at Chomp hitting him hard enough to shatter his armor!

the dinosaur then did it three more times hitting all three dinosaurs shattering the other two's armor as Chomp became a card.

While this was Going on Gavro noticed the other pirates had gotten the dad and the map and he said, "Hold it I'm a pirate too and my crew and captain want one of the gems in that treasure I can summon big scary monster lizards, like the rest of my crew! We work together to get treasure we get the one we want you get rest?"

The other pirate looked at what they believed to be a demon and fearful of saying no said, "yes!"

Meanwhile back in the battle Marcy pulled out a second dinosaur card, "this time we used logic! Just like the stupid alien! Roar Anchiceratops!" the green dinosaur then appeared and roared as she slashed Lighting strike!

The new lighting dinosaur then charged in using it's move to shatter the last last spectral armored dinosaur armor with a lucky hit.

Zack then pulled out a move card and smirked, "Ok now know one is armored! Emerald Garden dino slash!" in a moment a garden appeared slowly draining the health of the enemy dinosaur till it fell over and turned into a card.

Rex raised and eye brow and said, "when did life sucking flowers become a move card?" he sound confused and shocked.

Zack held up the move, "Sense always! Mom just didn't have the heart to use it I guess" he sound cold, "I on the other hand want this space pirates to hurt!"

Rex nodded quietly feeling slightly scared at this point as he muttered to himself, "And scarier male Zoe he be!"

That is when Marcy moved over to a tree and spotted a boy hiding, "It's ok We're on the same side our families got piratenapped too?" She held her hand out with a friendly smile.

The boy took it blushing as Marcy said, "I'm Marcy Taylor what's your name?"

The red faced boy said, "Jimmy!" she said holding Marcy's hand still to the point she looked at him and said, "LET GO NOW!"

Jimmy let go red faced!

Elsewhere on the space pirate ship.

Max and Zoe stopped as a shiver ran down there spins!

Doctor drake then adjusted his glasses, "Your someone crushing on your daughter senses go off?"

Zoe and Max nodded, While Zoe said, "I BETTER NOT BE REX CRUSHING ON MY BABY!"

Max nodded twisting his cane into the floor of the house in rage, "why yes dear Agreed!" for a moment it looked like the Cane got longer revealing a faint shine for a moment before it was normal.

That is when Aki screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BOTH HE SO CALM WE'RE THE CAPTIVES OF ALIEN PIRATES!?" she had tears running down her eyes.

Spike tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, Max then moved over to her leaning on his cane and said, "Mom you just don't seem to get it?" he sound slightly rude but he cleared his throat and continued, "this isn't going to be something you want to hear, but you need to hear."

Max rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat and said, "I'm Not a kid anymore! That's over! And I spend my child hood fighting dinosaurs with super powers, then living on the street for six years, having to steal and cheat to survive till I was eight teen and could use some stolen money to invest into the stock market with surprise I cheated on that too! Why? I had no choice I hadn't bene born yet so I no records to go to school or get a normal job. Yell officially me and Zoe's ids we've been using for years now or counterfeit like most of our other papers!"

Aki's eyes widen as she gasped as her son continued and he said, "After going through all That Do you think anything would scare me and Zoe? I mean look at my in laws they have been kidnapped by the house they were in being teleported before! So they are calm as they are use to it!" he sound slightly condescending.

Max then point to the Ancient who just returned form repairing the space pirates tech as he continued, "They don't run under the same sense of logic, good and evil as us, so this is probably just a Monday to the future assholes! Offence intendant as you probably won't be offend if I hadn't said that!" he sound slightly angry at them!

The grown Max then looked at his mom and point to his dad, "And now dad he's suffered to many dinosaur involved injuries to care at this point. No offence dad I just think you might have some form of brain damage."

Spike nodded and said, "Noun taken I know I probably do too son!" he said happily.

Aki then looked around as Max looked to her and said, "Now Mom I love you all ways will that won't change! But the reason why everyone else is calm as they are either use to it, have some kind of head injury or have been through far worst! The form all of those things what is it you learn?"

Aki was wide eyed and still in tears as Max stomped his cane and said, "is panicking will only make matters worst! You know how many times I want to scream and brake down crying while I spent years on the street homeless with Zoe? Many but did I? No! because it won't change of help a thing! So mom I say this with all duo love and respect Calm down! Grow up! And act like an adult!"

Aki's jaw dropped as her tears stopped she was now Frozen as Max walked away back to zoe.

At with point Mrs. Drake said, "Got dam! My baby girl married a badass!"

Max then rose his fist up in victory.

Meanwhile back with out heroes.

The alpha showed up in pirate costumes with a fake pirate ship on top of the now sea traveling time machine.

Marcy then made a Tee with her hand and said, "Time out! Time right out! Why make ship out of something that can fly? There is will only slow us down! Second while we fighting you three were playing dress up!? Grow up and!" She then point to Red and Zander, "you two act your age!"

Marcy then point to Ursula "And you act there age too as if you act your age you'll turn into a fossil!" Ursula's jaw dropped at that as she yelled out, "WHY MOST THE NEXT GENERATION BE STRONGER THEN THE LAST!?"

Zack crossed his arms as he said, "they don't have flying machines in this time and we can't change history so the fake ship does have a point little sister so say sorry The alpha team did good!"

Marcy's jaw dropped as it hit her, "dang it!" She had anime tears from her face, "Thank you zander and Ed and me sorry!"

In a moment Jimmy tried to hug Marcy but Zack turned and kicked him In the gut making the boy form the past fall to the ground, "STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER!"

To be continued.


	6. Escaping the Pirates!

While sailing on the top of the fake pirate ship Marcy was looking over the side looking Green as she said, "No like!"

Zack was leaning against the sail with was of no use as this chip was engine powered in truth, "I hate having to do things in period I would!" he sound ticked.

Rex was arms crossed looking out at the ship in front of them throw a telescope, "Look we are almost there! Then we're done here!" he said sickened a bit ready to be done with all this crazy, after all he was working with two total strangers not his friends.

Zack then looked to the knocked out on the deck Jimmy and said, "I can't believe you knocked him out with an Alpha droid sis!"

Marcy looked back and happily said, "won't have had to do it if he could take a blunt statement of not interested!" She then turned green again and looked over the side and once more said, "NO LIKE SEA TRAVEL!"

Ursula was laughing her butt off but Marcy with out even looking said, "Quit laughing miss I am one Googolplex and Yes I know that means the number ten followed by one hundred zeros!"

Ursula's jaw dropped as her left eye twitched and in shock she asked, "How do you know that? Your nine?"

Rex then looked back at them and said, "Black beards ship land on an island tell Johnathan to speed up so we can get this pirate fight over and get the treasure! Then split already!"

In a moment there ship speed up as Jimmy woke up and screamed as he rolled back to a wall by the force of the boost in speed.

On the island Black beard and his pirates where Digging as Sheer watched them, and in a moment she heard roars and spotted Chomp Ace Pairs and Spiny armored up beside Marcy Zack Rex, and Zander.

sheer just summoned out an armored mega raptor and used Ninja attack now there where four mega raptors attacking each dinosaur.

Marcy pulled out a move card as she watched Chomp trying to shake the raptor off his back and she blinked and put the move away and said, "Chomp roll over!"

At that point the dinosaur acted like an dog and rolled over crushing the raptor flat making it brake apart into light it was not the original one.

Chomp then panted like a dog and Marcy petting him and said, "good dinosaur who thinks he is a dog!"

Elsewhere.

Rex smirked as he used his own ninja attack card and smiled as four armored face attacked one Megaraptor shattering it's armor with there ram attacks before hitting it making it brake apart into light again it wasn't the original one but he smirked and flipped his hair, "yes!"

Rex then turned to see pairs using a tail whip to knock back her raptor.

Zack used a move card, "Thorn whip!" a massive vine covered in thorns then burst form the ground and span around in a circle repeatedly smacking the Megaraptor till it brake apart into light.

Rex raised and eye brow and blinked in shock and said, "Well now.. don't know what to think of that?" he sounded shocked.

Zander then looked to his mega raptor that spiny was roaring at and said, "Ok those three did not leave a card so that mans this is the real one! Futaba super cannon alpha slash!" the summoned dinosaur then showed up on land and fired off a jet of water that hit the mega raptor shattering it's armor!"

That is when they heard a shovel hitting metal and Sheer smirked as she put on a glove jumped down then flow out holding a blue sphere and said, "you win the battle but I won the war kiddos!" She then put a hand ot her head and made an L as she watched the four dinosaurs tackle her Megaraptor turning it into a card.

She then flow off laughing evilly, At that point a british Navy ship showed up and Jimmy looked around to see no Marcy no Zack, No rex, none of the others, and no dinosaurs and he blinked in shock.

On the currently cloaked Backlander Marcy had her arms crossed looking ticked on the clearly sick Ed and Ursula, "I didn't let sea sickness stop me form going out there! If you two had just toughened up we could have gotten that stone and traded it for the parents and grandparents!" She sounded angry.

Doctor Z nodded his arms crossed as he said, "I agree with the little lady, You two should have toughened up!"

In the corner Rod smirked and whispered to his sister, "He is just saying that so when she meets younger grandpa she won't hate his youngerself."

Laura nodded and whispered back and said, "yes and best part of finding this out that means we had Christmas with our great and great great grandparents!" She sound so happy about it.

Meanwhile on the Alien ship.

Aki was looking around the house, "I can't find Max or Zoe!"

Doctor Ancient who was on the couch coughed to get her attention and said, "While I know I have no right to comment on parental skills as you've all point out how people of our time period don't have any, with after cheerful analysis I most agree to. But I can comment on survival skills and clearly your son and daughter in law have more of that then anyone else."

Aki blinked as the future man got up and continued his thought "they have done the impossible before hand as such the idea they have escaped stands possible!"

an alarm sounding "Escaped captives!" then sounded.

Aki's jaw then dropped as she said, "How did they do that there are cameras everywhere!"

Elsewhere Max sneaking around a corner with Zoe behind him as she yelled and they turned to see foolscap.

Foolscap smirked and said, "that cane is loud as can be idiot!" he said smug as he point at max only for his eyes to widen When Max pulled on his cane handle making a sword come out!

One slash later Foolscap's card activator fell off and Zoe grabbed it, and Zoe held up a dinocard and smiled, "Good think I was caring a spare dinosaur card that day!"

Foolscap blinked as Max put his cane sword up and he said, "Ok.. that was so awesome I'll tell this story with a hint of pride!" In a moment Zoe put the card on Foolscap's activator.

Making a grown Altrihinus appear, who then sat on Foolscap crushing and knocking him out, a moment later Zoe returned it to a card and tucked the activator down as Max nodded and pulled her along, where they came to the mini pods and he smiled as they saw earth come into view.

Max smiled, "We over heard them talking about kids making them struggle honey! So that means our kids are following them!" he sound happy and Zoe lit up and held her card, "So we just need to drop this card in some grass down below to start the wild dinosaur signal to signal them!" she sound said happily

Max then gave his wife a kiss as they got in the pod and closed the lit launching it and they fell and land in some mountain range and they got out and stopped for a moment when they heard Gavro's voice say, "Move stupid rock so we can get stone!"

Max looked over the corner to see him and a dinosaur struggling to move a rock before he gave up and flow off to go get help.

Max nodded to his panicked looking wife and said, "he's gone and took his dinosaur with him Let's head down and find a patch of a grass.

Zoe nodded as they did that slowly as Max had to watch his footing and cane.

Zoe then smiled as she spotted a group of mountain goats eating a patch of grass and she throw the dinocard on the patch and smiled as it activated.

At that moment on the Backlander the wild dinosaur signal went off making Johnathan look into it zooming in on the area it was at form the air and his Reese, Rex, Zoe, Marcy, Rod, Laura Doctor Z Ursula Zander and Ed's eyes widen in shock.

They could see the dinosaur moving around Next to Max and Zoe with Zoe jumping up and down waving hoping they where looking at her.

Marcy's eyes lit up and shock and she teared up "MOMMY DADDY!"

Zack smiled happily and said, "my parents are officially the coolest!"

Doctor Z was blinking in shock, "How did they get away? How did they do? How?" he repeated in shock.

Reese looked at her older formally younger sister in shock and said, " they can survive anything together that's how!" she sound shocked as she said that and adjusted her glasses.

Johnathan set course for them and said, "Arrival to them in five minutes!"

Meanwhile back on the ship.

Mrs. Drake could over hear Foolscap explaining to his boss how Max and Zoe escaped, and she smiled and whipped a tear form her eyes, "Well Sweetie you chose the right one to spend the rest of your life with!" she sound so happy as she held her heart.

Aki and Spike held hands as Aki sighed, "My baby boy is all grown up in to a man, a brave Man, who can do anything when he has his wife by his side apparently."

To be continued.


	7. The third cosmos stone!

As Max and Zoe waited they watched the dinosaur run around till it was hit by a lighting strike and they saw chomp returning to a card, as Zack and Marcy ran up to them!

Max and Zoe smiled as Zoe hugged Zack and Marcy hugged Max.

Max span his little girl around and said, "I'm so happy to see you and so proud of you!"

Zoe happily hugged an embarrassed Zack and said, "My brave baby boy! I'm so proud of you looking after your little sister!"

That is when Rex walked up panting as he bent over holding his knees, "dang it you two run fast!" he said clearly to tired to be happy about seeing Max and Zoe.

Max smiled and petted Marcy's head and said, "Glad to see you two Rex but right now we have to get the cosmos stone it's up ahead in a cave blocked by a rock, We need tank to use mole attack to make the ground below the rock collapse so we can get it!"

Marcy then face palmed and said with all the sass she could put in her words, "I told the alpha gang splitting up so they can go find the stone was stupid!"

Zack then hit a call button on his dino bracer and said, "hello alpha gang me and Marcy's parents found the stone then signaled us so get your butts over here! We need tank and mole attack to get it!"

Marcy then took her brother's wrist and screamed, "IDIOT! BAD FUTURE UNGLE! OLD LADY!, "And Zoe yelled into it, "SPINSTER!"

Ursula's voice could be heard crying, "They are working together now!"

Zander then said, "Well we ran into a bit of trouble, you see the space pirates took this monk away to move the rock, and then they mistook doctor z for said monk!"

Zack then yelled into his wrist, "SO YOU STOPPED TO PLAY DRESS UP AGAIN AND NOW WE CAN'T GET THE STONE WITH OUT MAKING SUCH A BIG SCENE HISTORY COULD BE ALTERED?" he was clearly ticked.

Max then rolled his eyes, "Then just Send Ed no one should care if one of you vanished, then we'll wait for the space pirate to show up again, get back the monk then in the middle of the night trade the monk with doctor Z and it's over!" he said calmly being the voice of reason.

Ed's voice then said, "Good idea! On my way to the Backlander then to you!"

Marcy then sat down on a rock and kicked her feet, "I guess now we wait and hope the space alien arrives second! Stupid alpha gang!"

Zoe nodded happily as she held her heart and said, "So proud of you!" she had a tear of joy she had to wipe form her eyes.

Rex then fell over on his back and said, "thank goodness rest!"

a half hour later.

Zack was flipping a coin and catching it over and over again, Rex was still passed out, Marcy was still kicking her feet.

Max was sitting down holding his cane yawning.

Zoe sighed as she leaned against the mountain and said, "the slowest Alpha gang member had to be our only hope!" she sound annoyed by the turn of events.

After another half hour of waiting they heard panting with triggered Max to walk down the mountain and a moment later return with an Alpha scanner Tanks card and mole attack as he said, "Ed pasted out like Rex let's get a move on!"

Everyone who had been waiting jumped up as Max held Tanks card and said clearly freaked out, " Well never though I would need to say this but Tank come on out Alpha slash!" he then slashed it making a full grown Tank appear and roar.

Max then Alpha slashed mole attack making Tank dig underground rapidly and before long the ground below the boulder caved in making the boulder roll right down the side of the mountain away form them all opening the cave.

Tank then came out on the other side and Max hit a button making Tank turn into a card and fly back to his hand as he said, "Still got it!"

Zoe then moved towards the cave only for Max to grab her by the wrist making her stop as he removed his jacket and said, "they aliens were very clean that touching the stone is a bad idea honey wrap it in my jacket."

Zoe nodded and gave her husband a kiss as she took the jacket and climbed into the cave only to come out with a sphere wrapped in Max's jacket and a smile as she gave a v for victory and said, "That did it!"

Max smiled as he crossed his arms and saw Marcy jumping up and down happily as Zoe returned to them!

Zack then took the sphere and said, "I'll go return to the Backlander so they don't' steal it when he comes back!" they all nodded as he left.

A half hour later Gavro landed with Shwan-dzang and blinked when he saw the rock gone, "you already moved it you work fast!"

The red alien then dropped the monk who dusted himself off and said, "I guess I do!" At that point the alien pulled out a card and said, "then I don't need you!" A moment later what looked like a cane sword flow through his card knocking it out of his hand and pinning it to the ground.

That is when He turned and spotted and Armored up Chomp who roared

Gavro then turned to fly saying, "Ok you guys win this time!" he sound strangely happy when he said it!"

That is when Marcy recalled chomp and Shwan walked over to her and said, "How can such a little girl hold so great magic."

Marcy's eye twitched and point to the dino bracer and said, "It's this thing not me!"

Shawn then rubbed his chin, "Makes sense after all you aren't dressed right for a wielder of magic, so horrible fashion sense!"

Marcy was clearly about to say something in response but Zoe covered her mouth stopping her, "sir. We'll get you home and don't worry a friend of ours pretend to be you to keep everyone you know calm, we switch you two out in the middle of the night!"

The Monk then bowed and said, "why thank you!"

That is when Rex came back with the Cane sword and hand it to Max as he asked, "so why cane sword?" He was clearly freaked out that Max as an adult would carry a hidden blade around with him.

Max smirked as he put the sword back into the cane and said, "Why simple Rex it comes in handy and besides that a cane already doubles as a weapon, why not double down on it?"

Rex nodded clearly not getting Max's thoughts process or wanting to get it so he nervously said, "Ok then!"

Later in in the Night! Outside of a village Doctor Z Ursula and Zander where leaving as Shwan walked in.

Zoe then smirked and looked at Ursula and said, "Hi Spinster how's being forever alone treating?"

Ursula then sat down crying in front of a tree and said, "please just call me old lady again! That hurts less!"

Zoe blinked and adjusted her glasses and said, "I'm pretty sure you are not that much older then me anymore, So Spinster it is!"

Marcy patted Ursula's back and said, "it's ok you are still old lady to me, old lady!"

Ursula then cried, "I'm not an old lady!"

Max petted Marcy's head and said, "thanks for not back sassing the monk Marcy!"

Marcy was in tears as she joined Ursula in crying in front of the tree, "It was the toughest thing I will ever do!"

Meanwhile on the Backlander.

Zack was running after a Chibi Tank who was carrying the cosmos stone in his curled tail and Zack was yelling, "GET BACK HERE WITH THE STRANGE OBJECT OF UNKNOWN POWER!"

to be continued.


	8. Things shogun getting crazy!

In the Backlander

Doctor Z was holding tanks card as he Spoke with some pride in his voice, "Well all I can figure out about the cosmos stones is they are elemental and attract creatures of there element it's why chomp eat the yellow on, it was lighting and it's power turbo charged him."

Reese adjusted her glasses and said, "And same thing applies to Tank, and we found out the energy of the stones gives off the same signal as the stones but in reverse."

At that point Max shocked both Reese and Doctor Z and said, "so if they're energy is mirror flip of the stones, then that makes the cosmos stones like the anti-stones!" A lot of people who knew Max looked at him in shock form how he understood it.

Only ones not stunned where Zoe, Marcy and Zack.

They then landed in ancient Japan, as Max sighed and said, " I think I'll sit this out I'm not the fasted walker around anymore!"

Zoe sighed as she tucked the stolen alien activator under her arm and grabbed some cards, "then I'll go with the kids!"

that is when Zoe Marcy Zack and Rex left.

Meanwhile on the Alien ship.

Doctor Drake was treating the space pirate's dinosaur when he gave a Raptor a shoot and in a moment it roared and kicked him into a pod!

he land on the launch button making the pod fall down to the ground of Japan and he screamed as he fell and yelled, "I DID IT! I ESCAPED LIKE MY SON IN LAW! TAKE THAT HE WHO MARRIED MY DAUGHTER!"

He then landed and got out and a samurai came up to him and yelled, "GUYS I FOUND TOKUGAWA!"

Elsewhere.

Marcy Rex, Zack and Zoe where talking when they noticed a man in samurai armor in an omni mask running form five lady ninjas that is when Sheer up with an armored Lanzhousaurus and yelled to the man, "UNHAND THE MAP TO THE STONE!"

Zoe then pulled out a card and the activator and said," shall we?" In a moment Zack, Marcy and Rex pulled out cards and put them on there activators, in a moment Armored up versions of Ace Pairs, Chomp and one Fukuisaurus.

In a moment Four dinosaurs simple Dog piled Sheer's shattering it's armor and making it return to a card.

sheer crossed her arms and sighed, "I told the boss sending us out one at a time when he knows our activators can only activate one dinosaur at a time is stupid as hell!" she said angry at her boss stupidity, how ever at that moment Ace gave a tail whack that knocked her away to land somewhere far far away.

At with point the lady ninjas fled behind smoke bombs, as the same time the Samurai tripped making his mask fall up and as he got up Marcy was about to run to home arms open.

Zoe stopped her daughter and said, "sorry Marcy that's isn't grandpa.. " she then looked at the man who looked like her dad and added in a whisper, "but he is still probably on the family tree!"

Zack then blinked and said, "Hay strange who looks like my grandpa you got a name?"

the man got up and dust himself off and said, " I am Tokugawa the best shogun, .. wait do I really look like your grandpa young man?" he asked switching form boastful to curious?

Zoe adjusted her glasses and looked at him, "Well yes but you have more hair on your head."

Tokugawa nodded and rubbed his chin, "Well that stands to reason as, he is a grandfather and is there by older, but if an older man looks almost like me he most be a very handsome man, so I shall take the I look like him thing as a compliment! Thank you young .. demon tamers?" he said clearly not knowing what to call them at this point.

Zack's eyes twitched as he said, "yeah let's keep it simple and go with that! Any Good sir the one with wings and her boss have our grandfathers, grandmothers and our friend Rex's here's birth parents!" He said pointing to Rex.

Tokugawa rubbed his chin and said, "Oh I see now and they want the treasure I'm after, so.."

Zoe then crossed her arms and said, "That treasure is one out of seven gems, nearly useless with out the other six!" she sounded sassy forgetting for a moment that she was not speaking to her own father.

The Shogun stopped and pulled out the map and said, "One of seven you say! Well in that case it is of no use to me! But to you it may be! Like you said you need all seven so trading one to free captives is no harm! And I owe you for saving my life! I'll travel with you as the map is written in code and it's easier to travel with someone who knows the code then take the weeks to learn it!"

Marcy gave two thumbs up and said, "thank you Mr. Looks like my grandpa!" she said happily, and cheerfully.

They then traveled on as the Shogun went on and said, "now the treasure is to parts I'm going to guess the gem is the half your after, I'm after the sword. You see when the eight head eight tailed dragon was slain by the god of sea and storms a magical gem and a magical blade was spilled form it's dead body!"

Listening in Rex was thinking not dragon but a dinosaur mutated by the stone, and not a god but someone who got a lucky shot in, but he nodded along knowing full well the sword was probably a normal sword just believed to be magic as it was what got the lucky shot in.

On the Alien ship Specter was petting his dinosaur Sheer not checking in and Foolscap still healing form Max's attack, Leaving him with only Gavro.

Specter sighed and looked to Seth, "Can you please go out there?" he said almost begging!

Seth then continued working on what he was working on as he coldly said, "No!"

Specter sighed again as he petted his Chibi dinosaur, "So my hope lies on Gavro? Really? Well that's one cosmos stone I'm not getting!" He said angry and sad as he sighed, "Maybe u should have listen to Sheer and sent them all out together!"

Gavro then came in and said, "Boss the dinosaur doctor got away like his daughter and son in law!"

Specter then let out a yell of " GOT DAM IT!"

Elsewhere Sheer was waking up in a house as she held her head, "My head hurts?"

One of the lady ninja, "are you alright my fellow Kunoichi?" she asked Sheer blinked and asked, "What?"

the Lady Ninja wrote lady ninja in kanji and said, "you seem to have lost memory you are a lady ninja you have to be form how you are dressed to having the same target and objective as us. I wish you still had your memory so we could ask how you earned those wings and got the ability to summon that monster by placing a peace of paper upon your necklace!" she said sliding the dinosaur card to Sheer.

Sheer took it and put it on summoning the dinosaur it didn't shock her and she blinked as she saw something written on the back black and white version of the card, "Sheer I wrote my name on the back!"

That is when the other Lady Ninjas came in and said, "the boss is here!"

Sheer then copied the other girls and bowed her wings out, as the other Shogun

that is when The Shogun Takeda walked in and Noticed Sheer" what is that!" he then noticed the dinosaur and screamed!"

Sheer touched her necklace making the dinosaur turn into light and enter the black and white card making it return to color, " I am Sheer and Kunoichi who earned magic and Wings!" she said almost prideful at what she believed to be an accomplishment instead of just being a natural ability plus a bonus for being a pirate.

one of the other Lady Ninja, "We saved her when Tokugawa called on four others with the power to summon demons. She was out number and injured thanks to it!" she said sound as respective as they could.

Sheer then stood up and looked at the Shogun, "I'll repay my debit to my fellow lady Ninjas so I'll help them! After that, I'm out of here understand?" she sound so disrespectful

the other Shogun growled as he said, "you speak with a wicked disrespectfully tongue! But if my enemy has four of you I most at least have one! So I shall allow it!" he said clearly angry.

Sheer nodded as she reached into her pocket pulling out a card with three dinosaurs on it and blinked at it. "I do believe I just found a better creature to use next time! I'll be ready for there numbers!"

Sheer smirked evilly as she chuckled like her old self scaring the Shogun before her!

to be continued.


	9. This shogun by fast!

As our heroes followed the Shogun to a lake he coughed and said, "it's in a cave you have to swim under the water to get at.. and I can only doggie paddle across the top!"Marcy's eye twitched, ".. why?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "and another thing you have in common with my dad other then looks!" she said sounding kind of sassy.

The Shogun nodded and crossed his arms, "I wish to meet this man the more you tell me about him!"

Meanwhile on the Backlander Max saw something on the monitor to see doctor Drake with Samurai then Sheer and lady ninjas Show up and with Spectral armored Deinonychus.

Max rolled his eyes as he grabbed Terry's Alpha scanner and pulled Zander and Ed along, "Come long Ed, and my future brother in law!... No time travel pun intended!"

The three then landed when Doctor Drake was about to be attacked by a one of the three dinosaurs only for an element booster Terry to come put grab the smaller dinosaur and slam it into a tree with his jaw.

Tank in his element booster used tail Smash to hit another Deinonychus in the head!

At that moment the other one was simple bitten by Spiny.

Max growled as he looked to sheer and said, "Really sheer what's the point here?"

Sheer hovered in the air as held her head as memories came back as she reached for her other dinosaur card with a smirk, " I know you! And I know him!" but before she could touched her other card to her activator a sword flow by her taking the card out of her hand and pinning it to a tree.

Sheer looked to the sword then to Max who had the tip of his cane missing as he smirked and watched the alien lady's dinosaur's turn back into a card.

Sheer looked to the sword then to him and back again in shock as she in a stunned tone said, "I owe Foolscap an apology when I get back!" She then noticed the lady Ninja vanishing and Sheer looked to them all and growled, "fine you win this round Mr. Cane sword"

sheer then flow off as Max Ed and Zander returned the Dinosaurs to cards as the Samurai bowed in thanks.

Later on at a castle Max was in a room with Zoe's dad calling Zoe as she said, "Find your dad!"

Zoe smirked happily on the screen and said, "this shogun has got to be in the family tree! Anyhow we got the stone Rex went to put it on the Backlander, we ran in to Gavro after rex left with it he apparently got lost"

Max nodded as he said, "then we'll meet you outside to switch the look like relatives" He sound annoyed! As he hold on to the grip of a new cane sword that had a dragon head handle as he said, "anyway got a new cane!"

Doctor Drake adjusted his glasses he was dressed in a copy of the Shoguns outfit as he nodded and said, "So we both escaped son in law!" he sound prideful.

Max rolled his eyes and said, "I bet it was just luck for you! And unlike you I didn't leave my wife behind! So don't open this comparison dear daddy in law!" he said sound serious with the tip of his cane on the his father in law's forehead.

The Doctor backed up hands up and said, "Right right you do you, and I'll do me! Dear son in law!" he sound kind of scared of Max.

Later on around the back of the castle.

the Shogun holding what he believed to be a magic sword but in truth was probably just something that got a lucky shot in and wasn't special was walking with Zoe Marcy and Zack.

As Max and Doctor Drake walked out.

In a Moment Tokugawa and Doctor Drake span around eachother copying eachother's moves as the doctor spoke up and said, "We do look alike!"

The shogun touched the top of his head, "your daughter and grandchildren are right I do look like you with more hair!" he said stunned, be fore bowing, "It is an honor to meet such a handsome man!"

The doctor smiled and bowed back as he said, "Like wise good looking sir."

Marcy's eye twitched as she sighed and said, "It is honestly like having two grandpas mommy!"

Zoe adjusted her glasses and nodded as she said, "big time sweety, dad enough playing mirror! We have to go save mom and my in laws! And those two jerks!"

Zack looked to his mom and blinked in shock, "Why most we save the jerks?" he sound confused by the statement.

Max then looked to the one that had the lest hair and pulled him along with his free hand as he said, "We're the good guys we most save the bad guys who made all of this happen son it's the right thing to do. Listen is doing the right thing sucks but it's better then being the bad guy!"

Zack nodded and rubbed his chin as he looked to his dad, "So we save the bad guys so we aren't the bad guys?" Zoe nodded.

Zack nodded in understanding happily as the family left with Zander and Ed running up behind them yelling, "DON'T LEAVE US!"

Once back on the Backlander Doctor Z was scanning the new cosmos stones all the dinosaur in card mode as he said, "Again this one is elemental charged. I don't understand it!"

Max rolled his eyes and tapped his new cane sword on the ground as he said, "A lot of this doesn't make sense!" he said rudely, "why would an impact carry something that turned the dinosaurs into cards and that thing that did it can undo it!? Why did it give them super powers? Why did two doctors think time traveling so there baby would be around t-rex was a good idea?" He sound more ticked as he made his point.

Zoe crossed her arms and looked at them, "Why would anyone think Dinosaur fighting would be a think a good idea. I mean genetically speaking basically chicken fighting with is illegal for crying out loud! Logic would say the law would lead to who ever did it going to jail not becoming a king!"

Doctor Z then looked nervous before his jaw dropped as he turned around and left the control room and said, "Ok you made your point I did not think this through lady!"

Marcy then yelled out ,"And why would a grandpa take his grandkid's to the past years away form there family!"

Rod and Laura then point at Marcy and said, "Point and match Winner Marcy!"

Reese then adjusted her glasses and Blinked, "Come to think of it how I was able to use the stones to teleport makes no sense either, mostly in how little time it took me to make it!" she sound confused as she thought it up.

Max cleared his throat and tapped the cane as he said, "Now can we load up the stones and get a move on! If this is any like before then if all seven cosmos stones meet then all of time and space will start falling apart like with the normal stones!"

Ursula was about to say something but Max looked to her and said, "Spinster Don't' nitpick that it wasn't the real stones for that! I'm in no mood!" Ursula then bowed and walked out quietly.

Zoe then spotted Zander and grabbed him by a shirt, "NOW YOU GO ASK OUT MY SISTER ALREADY!"

Reese face palmed as she embarrassedly said, "I should have been the one doing that to Max I'm the older sister for crying out loud!"

Zack blinked and said, "but aunty mom is a year older then you so how are you not the little sister!"

Reese turned to leave as she said, "time travel such a headache, even wort it took time travel to get me a date."

Max was loading the six stones into the machine and closed it making the Backlander appear and the white energy being appear as it start to give a message.

Elsewhere in the Alien ship.

Spectre was petting his Chibi dinosaur as he looked to a bandages foolscap with a broken right wing and left arm, "beaten by a human!" He then looked to a nervous Sheer, "forgot who she was and made everything fall on Gavro!" he then looked to Gavro who was picking his nose, "Do I even need to say it?" he sound so disappointed.

Spectre growled, "And we three hostages! Why would they bother to trade the stones for them! At this rate they'll just get there parents back when they escape! My plans all falling apart! I know I should have hired my baby boy! I know I should have hired him! But no I said I won't hire family as I didn't want my baby boy taking over the family business! I'm the bad guy why would I even want my kid to not be a villain?" he said clearly angry at every alien in the room even himself.

to be continued.


	10. the princess and the dinosaur

In the next time period.

Marcy Rex and Zack where standing around the face of a mountain

Marcy had her arms crossed as she sat down growling, "IT'S TO HOT TO BE PLAYING FIND THE HIDDEN SWITCH!" she sound clearly made about being in the middle of a desert in the middle of the day.

Rex whipped his forehead and pulled out a tracker," this cosmos stone tracker your aunt made says it's in the mountain but we can't find away in!"

Zack rolled his eyes and crossed them, "How about we try saying Open sesame?" he sound like he was kidding but at that moment part o the mountain lowered revealing the entrance to a cave.

Marcy blinked as she walked in to see a Lady on a four legged long legged Dinosaur and she yell blinked in shock and to her self said, " Well I know fairy tales so." She then yelled out, "YOU A PRINCESS AND DID THAT COME FORM A LAMP?"

The Women slide down the tail and nodded the tail and said, "why yes! The eighty Thieves working for Prime minster Rasheed captured me so he can over throw my father the Sultan and then force me to marry him. So he hide me around here, and I was going to use to Genie to crush him but she apparently grant my wish for freedom and help! I am princess Zahrah!" She then bowed.

Rex's eyes widen as his device point to the Dinosaur and he rubbed the back of his head, "Well Princess we'll happily help but it appears the magic gem we where questing for was eaten by your Genie!"

Zahrah blinked as she put a hand to her check and then her eyes widen, "that was the glowing thing I saw it suck up out of the water, Do not worry, as soon as my wish to make Rasheed is grant I'll use the last one to make her throw it up. But how can you help?"

Marcy then dino slashed Chomp making the princess bow, "Oh you all have your own but how did you do that with those device?"

Marcy blinked as the Dinosaur She thought was a Genie nuzzled the princess happily, then she pulled out a screen and searched the princess name and blinked and said, "We can teach but it would mean leaving!" she said looking at how the history said Princess Zahrah vanished after saving her kingdom.

Zahrah put her hands together and said, "I don't know this Genie has been my friend my first one! I never had anyone willing to play with me before she tried to keep me happy while captured." She said putting her hands together and looking at Genie, "I never want her to leave me but I also want to help her!"

Rex looked to Marcy's screen and blinked and said with a bitter sweet voice, "We can give you that wish and even teach you what we know and get the stone now if you come with us and accept this will be a goodbye to your people! But you need to think fast as I'm sure the thieves will be back.

Zahrah looked to Genie and to the Marcy who turned what she thought was a genie in to a card then put her hands on her hearts and said, "IF it is what it takes to keep my friend I will accept this offer teach me what you know!"

the three kids smiled as they rushed out.

Moments later under the shade of the Backlander.

Zahrah was holding an old dinoholder clearly being powered by a copy of the water Stone.

Doctor z smiled and crossed his arms, "I know holding on to the copies would be useful, and I even figured out how to do baby with it thanks to studying the alien activator it was only five minutes.

In a moment Zahrah's eyes widen as Genie was pushed over making her turn into a card and the Cosmos stone fell to the ground where the robot Helga walked out to grab it and walked back in.

Zahrah blinked as she picked up the card panic quickly leaving her as She remembered what Marcy did and noticed Rex point to the slot, and in a moment Zahrah slashed it and in a moment her eyes widen happily as Genie in baby mode came out and she picked up the little thing and said, "Genie you are so cute!" she happily.

Zack then point to a button " That one turns her back into a card and the other one changes it form small to big summons!" he said happily.

Zahrah then hit the button then the other one and slide the card making Genie appear full grown as she smiled and gave Zack a small kiss on the check making the boy turn red, "What a nice young lad!"

Zack was red and in a moment Zoe popped out with a camera and took a picture and said, "why yes he is! Now smile for the Camera son."

Zack then blushed red her and tried to hide his face with his hands as he said, "Mom!"

Zahrah giggled and covered her mouth, "I mean no harm that's just my way of giving thanks to someone!"

In a Moment Zoe's eye twitched as she said, "then don't you be thankful to my husband lady!"

Max walked out smirking as he spotted the alien ship leaving and said, "they most have saw they lost the stone and moved on! Let's help the princess as fast as we can"

Marcy smiled and Grabbed the Princess by the arm and said, "right come along princess we'll ride Genie we'll reach you about move cards on the way and about some other things."

Later on as it was night time.

the four where together on Genie's back, Zahrah petting Genie with a smile, "dinosaur, that's the magical creature you are. I'm so sorry demons form beyond the stars are abusing your kind Genie! I promise I'll do what I can to help once my kingdom is safe! After all" She looked to the three she had know only for one day and said, "this is all fate as told in the prophecy you showed me on the magic window machine."

Rex crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "pretty much!" he said as it was terms she could understand.

Zahrah yawned and said, "I know you are in a rush but it is late we won't do good even with dinosaurs and the cards that empower them if we are to tired to command." She said sounding sleep.

Marcy Rex and Zack nodded, as they slide off Genie to set up camp for the night as Zahrah recalled Genie Rex walked up to her and said, "I have something to ask you!"

Zahrah nodded as she sat down to speak with Rex and she politely said, "Why yes speak now my friend."

Rex sat down In the sand as well, "well you see this all start when my birth parents found away to go to where the dinosaurs still live if you will, then they lost me to some other place, and I was found and raised by someone else. Now they are back and I should be happy but they are strangers to me. I originally agreed to go with them to my home land or time out of excitement but I've had some time to think about it and.."

zahrah put a finger to his lip making him stop mid-sentence as he blushed and the princess said, "and now you do not think going with them to a strange place with strange people away form all you know is a good idea."

Rex nodded and Zahrah smiled as she held Genie's card and said, "Even if this meeting and my leaving wasn't fate. Even if it wasn't written to happen I would still have gone with you guys!"

Rex looked confused but the princess spoke on, "I spent my life locked in a room in a palace it was no home, it was a cage and I was alone told I would only be allowed to leave the day I was married to someone my father said was good enough!" She sounded sad as Rex looked at her.

But then the princess sounded happy as she spoke, "But while my first time out of the cage was capture, I found a friend at long last! And now I get and option to keep my friend and never return to the cage, to go to a place while is strange with currently strange people, What I gain is freedom, friends and most of all the right to marry who I wish!"

Zahrah's face light up bright as she happily said, "I'm trading a cage a father who doesn't care, and being completely alone, for freedom , friends and something that cares about me!" she held her heart happily.

Rex nodded and sighed as he said, "And I was going to trade family friends and does who care for me, for strangers in a strange land. I get it we aren't in the same boat you had no reason to stay here. I on the other hand have a reason to stay home!"

the princess happily smiled as she got up dusting her pants off as she bowed and said, "yes, but I'm not you I can't tell you what choice to make, but I will say if your parents choice to bring what I'm guessing was a very young child around magical creatures that may not have been as friendly as Genie was they didn't care much about you to start with."

Rex nodded sadly as he got up to go help Zack with the tent as he said, " yeah well I best go help them we are recapturing a throne after all."

Zahrah smiled as she opened the dino holder to look at move cards and Genie's card as she smiled.

Meanwhile

In the palace Rasheed walked along the palace yelling at the thieves as he said, "you let her escape! If I can't marry her I can't become a proper sultan!" He said angrily before he sadly said, "with out that princess I'll forever be pretender, and the guard won't stop till they free her father."

Rasheed then knocked over a lamp into a fire place as he through his arm up making what looked like a card fall in and in a moment the room shaked as the wall the fireplace was destroyed and the thieves screamed as a larger then it should be black T-rex roared at them.

Rasheed smiled as he touched the beast nose making it bow to him and he smiled, "Finally good fortune My wishes have been granted a monster under my control! You are here to prove I am the true sultan!" he then laughed evilly

to be continued.


	11. Princess in the City!

On top of the back lander.

Max and Zoe where laying down looking up at the night sky Zoe resting her head on her husband's chest as she sighed and said, "you sure the kids are go?"

Max Chuckled as he petted his wife's head and said, "Honey they have been ok so far, They clearly take after us!"

Zoe giggled happily and kissed her husband's check and said, "Let's hope you are right!"

the next day outside a city!

On Genies Back Zahrah was With Rex, Zack and Marcy.

The princess was looking through a pair of binoculars and saw people running form a black T-rex Rasheed was riding and her eyes widen, "He has a dinosaur as well!" she said in shock!"

Marcy smiled as she slid down Genie's Tail and summoned out chomp before plugging in the element booster and said, "does not matter we have the edge in number and power as we have move cards! And three of us have armor!"

Zahrah nodded as she watched Zack and Rex Slide down and summon and Armor out there dinosaurs.

within the City Rasheed was riding on the back of the Black T-rex, "go my monster find and devour all who would oppose my rule!"

In a moment A tendril of water came and hit the dinosaur knocking it back and Making the villain fall off on the ground as he turned to see Genie with Princess Zahrah riding on her back.

Zahrah had a smirk as Rasheed growl, "Useless bitch! How dare you abuse this gift! You should use that beast to rule beside me! We could rule not just this kingdom but all!" he said I nrage.

Zahrah sat down and crossed her legs holding the Dino holder with both hands and said, "Ruling you mean go back to being locked in a room while someone else decides my whole life with I will never live? No thank you! I have happily traded that!" She then removed her crown and throw it away so it hit the ground.

The Black T-rex got up and was about to spit a fireball but Chomp in his armor charged out with lighting strike destroying the fireball as the too attacks hide making a bang!

Rasheed looked confused but in a moment Four of Ace jumped on the Black T-rex's back biting it!

The voice of Marcy then said, "Someone like you shouldn't even have a dinosaur!" she sound mad.

Rex's voice called out, "And he only has one because my birth parents opened this cursed box of crazy!" he said sadly! "

Zack then walked out around a corner with pairs beside him as he watched Ace and his clones finally knock down the black T-rex.

the as he slide a move card, "Let's go big foot assault! Dino slash!" In a moment another large dinosaur slightly larger then Genie appeared and stepped on the black T-rex making it howl and roar in pain before the larger dinosaur vanished.

The Black T-rex got up roaring In rage as Zahrah Slashed a move card, "Water sword!" In a moment Genie opened her mouth making a blade of water form.

Genie whipped her neck slashing the enemy dinosaur finally making it become a card.

Rasheed screamed and tried to run only to find him trapped between the Armored Chomp, Pairs and Ace.

Zahrah smiled as Marcy and Rex came out and she yelled, "you keep him busy I'm going to go have Genie brake my father out and say goodbye! I'll hit the pick up button on the dino holder when I'm done!"

The three kids nodded, as Genie moved forward.

In a Moment Zahrah, slide down Genie's tail to the ground as her dinosaur kicked a wall of the palace and her father the Sultan walked out and gasped to see his daughter he tried to run and hug her but Zahrah side stepped it making him fall face first on the ground.

Zahrah watched her father get up and instead of asking why she refused his hug, the sultan looked to her forehead and asked, "how could you lose your crown?" like he was horrified at the idea of Zahrah without a piece of jewelry.

the now currently ex-princess crossed her arms, "I had to give it up to save you father?" she said sounding hurt.

the sultan was about to yell but Genie roared at him making him fall backwards, Zahrah span the Dino holder around and said, "Meet the Genie I found I wished to free you and save everyone form the rule of Rasheed, Now I know what my last wish is Freedom! I am clearly not your daughter I'm just a piece of propriety you lock up and try to sell. Well Good bye you will never see me again!"

Genie then returned to a card and went to Zahrah as she hit a button making rainbow light cover her as she vanished.

The sultan sighed, "so close to being a proper princess! It'll be a pain to start over!" he said coldly as he left.

Unknown to him the Backlander was currently hidden as Zahrah watched form the screen her father's reaction, "he only loved me when I did what he want! Using love to control! I truly had nothing there!" she sound sad.

Reese was about to walk over to the young girl and say something but Zoe beat her to it.

Zoe Looked at her, "Zahrah I speak form the heart when it comes to love, My husband was right in front my face for years but it took tragedy, struggle and hardship we faced together for me to see it! To see the one I was trying so hard to find was right beside me all along. Struggle will show you whats in someone's heart!" she said as she put a hand on her heart.

Zahrah nodded and held her own heart, "and I was not truly in his! The hardship of all this showed that, So I should be upset about losing something that was never truly there." She bowed to Zoe and said, "I can see where your children get there wisdom and kind hearts form Mrs. Taylor!"

Zoe Smiled as she spotted Marcy Rex, and Zack coming in out the corner of her eye, and she smiled and said, "Please Just go me Zoe!"

Reese had to adjusted her glasses as she looked to her stunned dad, and she said, " She is good!"

Max walked over holding his New cane by the handle as he moved over to them and said, "you think that was good you should have seen her when Zack got in trouble for attacking the kid who was bullying Marcy, She got an apology out of the bully the bullies parents and the teacher! It was amazing!" he said proudly.

Max then throw something to Marcy it was a dino bracer and he smiled and said, "also here's the version that can use element booster. Zander has so happily giving his water element booster up as he would rather stay here and help Reese."

Reese was red as Zahrah took the stone form the holder and put it in the bracer as she held Genie's card.

the former princess smiled at Genie, "You may not have been a true Genie, but you set me free, saved my people and got me people who care about me! You have grant all three of my wishes."

she said happily, as the Backlander took off for another place and time the former princess happily looking ahead to the future.

Meanwhile on the space pirate ship!

Spectre was petting his Chibi brontosaurus crying as he watched Seth Work as he said, "We lost the cosmos stone right away! How are they winning!?" he sound so sad with water falls for tears leaving his eyes.

Seth rolled his eyes and said, "I'm almost finished with armor upgrades that will even the scale of power! So quit your crying!"

Sepctre stopped crying and cleared his throat, "Right! Mustn't show emotion I am the big bad after all!"

to be continued.


	12. Pairs in Pairs what a lucky brake!

In the next time.

Marcy Rex, Zack and Zahrah got out of the Backlander in pairs to see Sheer and an armored Triceratops attacking a school.

In a moment Marcy called out and armored up Chomp and used lighting strike but the attack did nothing to Sheer's dinosaur shocking the kids.

Sheer smirks and said, "that gang up plan isn't going to work any more kiddos! Maximus let's go spectral punisher!" she sound sickeningly happy as her dinosaurs horns grow and became covered in crystal as it charged and rammed knocking Chomp in to the air where a laser fired for it's horns hitting Chomp.

Chomp's armor cracked and when he landed he was a card and As Marcy began looking for her spare dinosaur she growled, "here is it!"

that is when An Armored up Genie used water sword to knock back the enemy dinosaur and Zahrah said, "I can understand your rage Marcy she is using the same dinosaur as you and your father for evil! But we are a team it's all for one and one for all!" she said happily not knowing four kids had over heard her!

The Armored up Ace then jumped on Maximus, as he used ninja attack to multiple as Rex yelled out and looked to the armored up pairs and Zack, "NOW BIG FOOT ASSULT!"

In a moment Zack slashed the move and said, "Talk about taking one for the team!" In a moment the move card dinosaur stepped on the Ace and Sheer's dinosaur and when it vanished Ace was a card but Sheer's dinosaur just lost it's armor.

Sheer growled as she watched and Spotted Ace and Marcy holding dinosaur card.

Marcy smirked as She Dino slashed the Styracoaurus card and caid, "Let's finish this for chomp dino slash!" the dinosaur appeared.

Rex then dino slashed the Megaraptor card and said, "Megaraptor let's go dinosaur slash!"

The two dinosaur then appeared roaring as Rex dino slashed hurricane beat! Making twin tornados appear and throw maximus into the air.

Marcy then happily slashed lighting axe and as Maximus came down her dinosaur slashed it's him with it's electric axe as she smiled and angrily screamed, " ONLY ME AND MY DAD GET TO PLAY WITH LIGHTING!"

At that point Maximus hit the ground weak but trying to stand but Genie stepped on him turning him into a card at long last.

Sheer catch Maximus card as she heard some of the royal guard say, "We have found the clue to the blue eye of Gaia! Witch!" Sheer then smirked and flow away as the guard left the school with two boost walls.

Rex sighed and said, "Well that's fix able!" he said as he turned Megaraptor back into a card and action everyone else copied.

Marcy then pulled out the little hand held tracking device, "Struggling over clues? Please we have a map thanks to aunty Reese!" She said happily as she said, "Remind me to give aunty Reese a hug!"

Rex nodded as they all ran off.

Zack looked at the tracker as they came to a spooky haunted mansion and he said, "Just great into a haunted house!" he said as they crossed a rope bridge.

Zahrah looked around at all the plants and trees, "So beautiful it's so green! I did not know plants could grow like this!" She said amazed.

Marcy smirked and said, 'It's called a forest thanks to the ground having water and other things plants need they grow easier and wilder. You are form a desert, the lax of ground water and other things makes it hard for plants to grow there."

Zahrah blinked not believing it but once off the bridge she put pressure on the ground with her foot and she spotted a bubble of water, and she crossed her arms and said, "Really? My people die of thirst and they have water literarily everywhere they take a step? Who was In charge of giving water to places? Because I would like to have a word with them!" she said clearly angry.

Zack sighed as they came to the front door of the creepy mansion, "Look lady no one was in charged it just happened at random, we know it's unfair but that's just life!"

Zahrah sighed as she looked between the siblings, "you are correct, I should at least be glad I didn't have to go through what your families did thanks to this time travel!" She said sadly.

Marcy nodded and looked back at her, "big time princess!" She said in a sassy tone.

Rex rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ok now how do we find the stone in this creepy place?"

Zack smirked as he held out Pairs card and said, "Pairs in Pairs that has to be goodluck, and beside that the dinosaurs have been drawn to the stones of there element we know this isn't a blue stone as we already got that! So maybe with luck it's the green one Green for Pairs, in Pairs good luck!"

before Marcy could say a word pairs was out as a chibi and was running to a wall, and she watched the little dinosaur head butt it till the wall broke and the green cosmos stone rolled out.

Marcy blinked as she watched Pairs hug and cuddle the green stone, All the while Zack was smiling a goofy happy smile like there dad did as a kid!

Rex rubbed his eyes as he was seeing Max instead of Zack for a moment as he said, "That was like your dad when he was my age!" he said stunned.

Zahrah blinked and said, "Ok then now what?"

Marcy smirked happily as she jumped for joy, "I got an idea and it's the best one yet!"

Later on when the mansion was taken apart completely by Foolscap the royal guard and The alien's new stegosaurus Armatus.

Foolscap found a black box with words carved into it and read it out loud, "We already got it! We beat you to it! You lose royal jerk and stupid insert flying idiot name here!" The royal guard, foolscap and the royal mother all screamed in rage at it.

Unknown to them on board the Backlander everyone was watching them on the main scream laughing un controllably.

Reese had her head in Zander's chest as he held her and they both laughed out, "We need this!"

Zoe was holding her glasses on and holding on to Max to keep herself up and said, "That's my girl! Thank you Marcy words can't describe how much we need this laugh!" she said happily

Max was holding back his chuckle trying to remain serious.

Rod and Laura where rolling around on the ground laughing with there grandpa Doctor Z.

Ed was sitting down laughing, "The looks on there faces!" he said as he held his gut in pain.

Ursula laughed holding her stomach as she looked to Marcy, "I may have miss judged you!"

Marcy then laughed out, "why thank you she who was born in one million B.C!" she said while laughing happily but it made Ursula stop laughing all together!

Doctor drake was holding his stomach as he said, "I wonder how many moments like this me and my wife were forced to miss!" he sound sad about it.

Johnathan then took off for the next time guided by the white glowing bird like figure.

to be continued.


	13. End of the journey!

In the next time.

Marcy Rex, Zack and Zahrah were climbing up the side of a Mountain and when they got to the top with was flat, they noticed Gavro Foolscap and Sheer landing.

Sheer summoned out Maximus as Marcy summoned Chomp and armored chomp up, "Why didn't we do this all three of us at once thing sooner?" She asked curiously.

Gavro summoned out his new dinosaur Giga as Zack summoned and armored up Pairs and he said, "We were all fighting over the finders bonus before!"

Foolscap watched as Zahrah and Rex summoned and armored up Ace and Genie as he summoned Armatus and he said, "but the boss took that away for a reason now didn't he!"

The dinosaurs charged at eachother.

Sheer smirked as Maximus used spectral punisher to throw Chomp in the air but her eyes widen as Chomp's armor grow jet wings keeping him up

Marcy smirked as she held out a move card, "My Aunt made a move card it gives your dinosaur wings!" She said happily. The little girl then smirked as she slide a card, "Let's GO ACT MISSILE!"

A missile then flow out of nowhere and hit Maximus Making his armor brakes At with point Genie used water sword to slash Maximus making him turn back into a card.

Sheer growled as she said, "Great they still have the number edge! And the brain edge!"

Armatus was shooting spikes at Ace who was using Ninja attack so the altered stegosaurus was missing four targets.

Rex smirked as he slide a move card, "Air raid storm!" At with point the four ace took turns throwing Armatus up in the air spinning him and slamming him into the ground by time it was over the altered dinoaur's armor shattered.

A moment later the metal wing dinosaur team came in and finished him off with Zack smirking as he said, "What's going to work team work!" he said happily.

giga shoot a beam of fire down at pairs only for her to jump and it the hit the ground making it crack and in a moment all the dinosaurs minus chomp where recalled.

As the four kids jumped on the still winged Chomps back as the dinosaur flow off and the space pirates like wise took off.

The mountain shaked and cracked as lava leaked out before exploding out it was a volcano, and Giga's attack made had made it blow it's top sooner.

That is when they saw the Black stone flying with the Lava rain.

Marcy looked down to the snow-covered landscape and ice age creatures running and she noticed the stone land right in the middle of a herd of Mammoth. ".. one of those probably eat it!" she said clearly annoyed by the turn of events.

they then spotted the Backlander and Chomo flow them back in where his armor and wings broke as everyone got off him and he returned to a card.

Max rubbed his chin, "Wait a minute!" he said getting everyone to look at him, "I remember when I was younger me and my father were digging out a mammoth Skellington near this area, and form the right time placement."

Johnathan then changed to a different time where they a five year old max and spike digging a mammoth out.

Marcy's eyes widen and she gasped, "Chibi papa! So cute!" she said happily.

the Cosmos stone detector went off in Zack's pocket as he pulled it out he looked at it, "I would say what are the chances but let's face it! The lest likely things are what happens when time traveling."

Max nodded and adjusted his hat as Zoe held his arm, "I'm also going to guess the trimmer that made me and dad leave was us then?"

Johnathan then hit a button making the ground shake scaring off the younger spike and Max. The Robot then said, "you have a great understanding of time travel ."

Zoe smirked and kissed him's check as she said, "I'll go down and get the Stone then!" she said as she put on a pair of black Gloves.

Moments later they beamed her down and she moved a few bones and pulled out a black stone and smirked as she was beamed up and smiled, "Ok tha'ts this stone!"

At that point a message for the pirates came in but Max paused it, "They are going to want to trade the parents for the stones. But I have a plan! You see I over heard Seth state as true opposites if both stone sets came together they would both overload and explode, now chance are the space pirates engine would survive in repairable contention to two scientists who have been working with alien tech and have built a time machine before."

Everyone looked at him in shock before Rex said, "… Good plan!"

Later in the present

the Alien ship was over the ocean and the Backlander landed on it, Spectre was out on top.

Max walked out holding a metal case with the cosmos stones in a glass top and he said, "Send the parents over and beam my parents house back home and I'll sent this over! I'm the good guy I'll keep my word you know that!"

In a moment he saw a beam of light and heard Reese yell, "THE HOUSE IS BACK!"

the parents then walked over as Max kicked the case over to Spectre and the parents got in with max and they took off.

Aki looked to Max and was about to yell at him for dooming the world but a second later the alien ship exploded over the ocean, with a blast to large for any of the space pirates to survive.

Doctor Z looked to a shocked Aki, "your son hide the stones plates in the metal button of the container so when all of them where close enough they all exploded, it was also his idea to use a copy set of stones to power the Backlander, turns the only system they don't have enough power to run is the time jump function!"

Aki looked to Max and said, "My son saved the day by out smarting everyone.. My son?" She said in shock!" her eyes wide like she couldn't believe it.

Marcy hugged her dad's leg and said, "My dad is the best!"

Rex then smiled and said, "Ok now let's go salvage the space pirate engine and get it running again to get the power boost need for time travel.

Later on at the Taylor house everyone was together.

Max smiled as he put a hand on a nervous Zahrah's shoulder and said, "Don't worry you can stay with me and my family."

Aki blinked in shock and Spike sighed, "Honey you didn't think he would be moving back into his room did you, his a grown man now. With a family of his own to look after and he is apparently the best there is at it!"

That is when Doctor Ancient walked in and sighed as he said, "We finished installing the patched alien engine into the Backlander it can time travel again!"

That is when Laura hugged Marcy and said, "bye bye see you in the future grandma Marcy!" She then ran and hugged a shocked Max and Zoe and said, "bye great grandpa and grandma!"

Laura then waved to Doctor and Mrs. Drake, then to Spike and Aki, "And freat great grandpas and grandmas!"

Aki's eye twitched, "I had my great great grandkids home for Christmas!"

Doctor Ancient cleared his throat, "You didn't let me finish but as it runs on something we don't have on earth yet, and finding a replacement will be next to impossible there is a nine out of ten chance of this being the last time we time travel!" he said sadly as everyone's eyes widen.

Zander hugged Reese as he said, "I'm not leaving her! We changed a lot of things I mean look around the rooms full of it no way me staying could change anything!"

Reese smiled and happily hugged him before letting out a clearly happy, "YES!" She then started snuggling him.

Rex sighed and looked at his birth father as his birth mother came in ,"Look I know your my parents.. but your strangers. I don't know either of you I mean we've only been in the same from for what maybe three hours total? I know I went with you because I want to know you, but No that it could be a one way trip.. I can't! I can't leave everyone one I know, to go to a strange alien place with people I don't even know and spend the rest of my life there. I'm sorry guys but I guess Spike was right when he said behind your backs you lost the right to parent hood the moment you chose to bring a baby to T-rexs."

Spike whistled nervously But Doctor Cretacia sighed and said, "We understand! We've spend enough time around this people to learn the lost art understanding emotions. He's right sadly!" she sound sad as she teared up, "If any rate you being here will give us more reason to look for a replacement fuel source"

she then hand the Dino brace to Rex along with Chomp, Pairs, Ace and Genie's cards, "they hold clone stones but they'll work just fine. Keep your friend and remember the two idiots form the future who didn't learn how to care for there son till they lost him!" she sound so sad as she turned to her husband who was also in tears as they left, with Doctor Z Ed Ursula Rod and Laura.

outside there was a flash and it was over, the they returned to the future and the adventure was finally done with.

Doctor Owen then walked in and said, "I'm sorry Rex your birth parents asked me to stay out while they said goodbye"

Rex then ran up to his father hugged him and cried.

Later on at Black Van Max and Zoe drove up here.

Marcy Zahrah and Rex where already sitting inside as Max and Zoe set goodbye to there parents.

Doctor, Drake and his wife hugged Zoe as they cried.

Mrs. Drake put a hand on her daughter's face just yesterday she was her little girl now she was a grown woman with a family of her own, "It's so unfair! All three of us lost our children thanks to the time travel box of shit two idiots opened!"

Aki was crying as she looked to Max her goof not that bright son turned smart serious and cunning man as she said, "And missed out on most of our grandkids lives."

That is when Zoe adjusted her glasses and smirk, "You'll be there for all of grandbaby number threes life!"

Doctor drake fainted, Mrs Drake gasped, Aki's eyes widen as she covered her mouth and Spike was stunned.

Max just put an arm up In victory and said, "Now we need to get the kids home they have school in the morning and I need to make an appointment to get my knee fixed."

Zoe got in the car with an eye roll, "Oh finally? What changed?"

Max rolled his eyes back as he got in and said, "the adventure is finally over that's what changed."

the Van then drove off Max and Zoe where gone back to there adult lives leaving there parents sadly watching there children drive away.

Both couples sighed sadly time travel all it does is take time away form you.

The end. 


End file.
